Conventional pinball games, as is well known, are constructed to permit successive shooting of a group of balls, such as five in number, so that the balls will move over a game board to strike bumpers and other obstacles which are electronically coupled to a display means indicating scores and other incidents of the play of the game. While such a game provides enjoyment and stimulates the competitive interests for one or more players, it requires only limited skills and its capability to stimulate interest progressively diminishes so as to present less of a challenge to pinball players whose skills are well developed. Becaue of these drawbacks, a need has arisen for an improved electronic pinball game which provides for a greater challenge than the conventional games of this type, especially a challenge which can be met by the use of electronics alone rather than by reliance on the combination of electronics and the rolling of balls across a game board.